


In the time of three years, I’ve given up.

by Demonno_Bookworm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Techno, Dead Wilbur Soot, Demon Sleepy Bois inc, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Hearing Voices, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Multiple Voices, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potion intolerant Tommy, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow To Update, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tommy’s disks had long been gone, Tubbo is Schlatt’s child but doesn’t know it., Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonno_Bookworm/pseuds/Demonno_Bookworm
Summary: Tommy at 16 lost everything, his two older brothers, his father, and lastly his best friend. But he still had one consistent person in his life, Dream. It was slow at first but he grew to like dream... unable to see behind the mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Watch too many animatics where dream is shown as a some kind of parental figure to Tommy and is shown manipulative.

Tommy stands by the ocean, rubbing the compass he wears around his neck with one hand, the other in the trench coat he wears. He was soaking in the last rays of the warm sun before Dream comes back to his little island where he been staying for three years, starting when he was 16. He sighs, heading to his tent, collecting all of his items, knowing the deal now. He is to throw them into the pit dream made and watch them burn to a crisp. He at first thought about hiding them in a hidden chest room but scratched it, terrified of what would happen to his new and only home. He comes out of the tent just as Dream steps out of the nether portal. Tommy’s fist clenches in his pockets, trembling from fear and anxiety.

”Hello, Tommy. You know the drill by now?”

”yeah... yeah of course I do! Not like I’ve been doing it for three years and magically forgot...”

”Good, good... let’s get started,” Dream says, pulling out the TNT, making Tommy gulp, pulling out his items, throwing them in the hole, watching Dream light the TNT and throw it into the hole, blowing the items up. Tommy rubs the compass and opens his mouth before closing it. He wants to visit L’manburg for Christmas this year but was worried about upsetting his only friend, and so far only parental figure, looking up at the clay smiling mask that haunts him about his deaths.

”H- Hey Dream?”

”Yes, Tommy?”

”Can I go to L’manburg for Christmas?”

”No. Why would ask that? I mean you aren’t even properly dressed...and wearing a traitor's coat.”

”I... can make new ones!”

”but Tommy... they’ve forgotten about you, you're a fool thinking they saw you as a friend... I’m the only friend you have since your precious older brother died... besides your on your last life.”

”I... Yes Dream,” Tommy says with reluctance as he stares up at Dream's masked face, holding the tears back, shaking as Dream hugs him, softly praising him for listening and that he’d bring more disks for him. When Dream leaves, he breaks down, falling to his knees and cry, holding the compass he had like a lifeline, rubbing the engraving, _Your Tubbo_. He misses his best friend, but he couldn’t disobey Dream, he was all he had left. His brother's ghost didn’t come to visit anymore, nor any of the other people who live near L’manburg. He sometimes thought about ending it, only to never see the point. He gets up after his mental pity party was over, sighing, and going to his tree farm, gathering wood and replanting the trees, turning said wood into tools, heading to his mine to gather the resources to make the tools he needs, having stopped making armor after the first month of exile. He felt like his brother Wilbur when they first were exiled, nothing to lose, wanting the thing he and his brother built to crumble for wronging him. But then he thinks of Tubbo only to shake his head, scrubbing away the tears. He sits down, eating the steak he had, thinking about how Tubbo looks at him in fear, exiling him as he couldn’t handle him. He flinches as Dreams words filter through his brain, that no one but he cared for him. When he got back, ghostbur was waiting for him, causing him to freeze at the look in his brother's white eyes.

”Ghostbur?”

”Why you wearing that?...it doesn’t feel right...”

”You mean your Jacket?”

”not mine... Aliveburs.”

”Right right... well, it comforts me actually... since Wilbur was the only one who actually understood me...”

”I’m sorry I haven’t visited Tommy... I’ve been helping Philza and Techno...who got executed but revived right after.”

”that’s nice... I don’t really care for...Techno,” He says, shifting his eyes to the side as it hurt that Tubbo tried to kill his only living relative. Ghostbur hands him some blue, causing him to bite his lip to prevent the sob from bubbling up and out. He forces a smile as he pockets the blue, glancing around.

”You probably shouldn’t be here...Dream doesn’t like people visiting me...”

”but it’s only little old me...what’s wrong Toms?”

”I— fuck,” Tommy’s voice cracks and wobble at the reminder of Wilbur. He hadn’t heard Wilbur call him Toms since they left home. He raises a shaking hand as he couldn’t hold it in, crying loudly, making his brother's ghost jump before quickly trying to hug him, only to phase through. Tommy apologizes before rushing to his tent and hiding inside, pulling out the blue dye and crying more till he passes out from exhaustion. The next day he wakes up with a splitting headache, causing him to flinch, rubbing his fingers through his dirty blond hair, pausing at the horns his father gave him —spiraling up like a dragons horn— making him think back to the wings he hides under his clothes, aching to let them out and stretch. He shakes his head to get out of his thoughts and start his day, cooking the iron and food, peeping up at the sound of the portal being used, smiling when Dream came through, only to shy away at Dream’s posture. It was tense, shaking with rage as he held an ax in one hand. When Dream got to him; he grabs his shirt and drags him closer.

”Why was Ghostbur here hm?”

”I- I dunno! I dunno Dream... I’m sorry I tried to get him to go!”

”mmm because he's talking to Tubbo... and that’s not good but good job on getting rid of him and obeying... here,” Dream says, letting go of him. He hands Tommy two disks making him light up and take them, shakingly thanking Dream, rushing to put them in an ender chest. What he didn’t know was Dream watching his back, the way his tail swish back and forth in glee at having music disks until his tail was grabbed, making him yelp, turning to look at Dream with a pissed off look which only melted into a fearful look as he looks at Dream more. He whimpers as he watches Dream inspect the dark gray and black feathers at the end of his tail.

”Hmph you are a monster...”

”I- I am not...”

”yet Tubbo exiles you, this frightened him... you frighten him so much he hasn’t visited you and threw his _beloved compass_ away.”

”He...I...”

”Admit it your a monster in his eyes... I bet if he saw your true form he'll run away forever...”

”... y- your right...probably...”

”not probably Tommy my dear pet. I know I’m right now... if someone is here don’t let them see you, understood? Because I still have those precious disks able to burn them at any moment you misbehave,” Dream says, hugging Tommy making him tense up, nodding his head as he holds back tears. He knew Dream was right; a hideous monster taking on a human persona. He looks at Dream who smiles, ruffling his hair before heading to the portal, causing Tommy to relax, pulling his tail into his hands and pet the soft scales where Dream touched to try and get the feeling out, sniffling as the tears he held back came tumbling out.

* * *

Back in L’manburg, Tubbo slams his forehead against the wooden desk, taking a shaky breath. He thought back to what Quackity is doing, the butcher army, undermining his power. The thing was Tubbo was only a figurehead now, making him let out a soft sniffle, missing his best friend and ex-crush more. He misses the day he and Tommy could be kids, running through Philza’s house while the gentle demon watches over them, feather wings out proudly displayed, same with Tommy’s leather feathered wings. Tommy flinches as the memory switches with a crying Tommy, reaching over Dreams shoulder as he was carried away from L’manburg. He sighs, knowing he won’t get work done, and heads to the one home that understood him, even though he was the reason the man couldn’t leave. When he rings the doorbell, he doesn’t hear anything so he opens the door to see the ankle monitor on a dummy just as Philza shoots up a water stream that wasn’t there before.

”Hey Tubbo, don’t mind that!”

”Uh-huh...well I would make ones with binding...but I’m too tired.”

”Why is that? Hmm, Mr president?”

”I’m not actually the president! I’m just some... some figurehead!! Quackity is basically pulling the strings and I feel so guilty Phil! I banished my friend to basically certain death!” Tubbo screams at Philza’s face, sobbing loudly, closing his goat eyes as the tears leak out, hearing a sigh he feels arms wrap around him, rubbing his back.

”I know... I have known since Quackity looked at you with meaning and taking charge.”

”I dunno what to do...I’m too guilty and afraid of what Tommy would do if he saw me...”

“I’m sure you’d be fine...why don’t we go together?”

”but your on house arrest!”

”yet your the president...who would be there to monitor me,” He says with a smile, while Tubbo beamed and eagerly nod. With that they set off to the nether only to bump into Ghostbur, pacing in front of the portal. He looks up at their footsteps, smiling widely as his nine tails swish happily at the sight of them.

”Dad! Tubbo!”

”Hey Ghostbur! What’s wrong?”

”W- Well I visited Toms and...he has so much blue... I dunno what to do.”

”Wh- what you mean Ghostbur?”

”well... he came out of the mine...I saw him in Aliveburs jacket that he didn’t have on when I left him...he also looks like he doesn’t sleep...Oh, he also started to cry...after I said, Toms.”

”I... no that doesn’t sound like Tommy... he... he is always the optimist! Like jovial and explosive!”

”... can you show us the way Ghostbur?”

”Mmhmm! Though drink these,” He says handing the two invisibility potions.

”Why?”

”Because he said dream doesn’t like him having visitors!”

”wait what!? That can’t be right, son.”

”It’s true...I saw Dream head into the portal a few minutes ago.”

”Shit, okay let’s go!”

”Ri- Right,” Tubbo says feeling queasy at this new bit of information. When they got outside the portal to Tommy’s island they all drank potions, walking through it to the sight of Tommy shaking in fear while Dream holds his tail. Tubbo sucks a breath in, struggling to not rush to his best friend, he feels light tugging to the side of the tent to listen in on the conversation.

_”Hmph you are a monster...”_

_”I- I am not...”_

_”yet Tubbo exiles you, this frightened him... you frighten him so much he hasn’t visited you and threw his beloved compass away.”_

_”He...I...”_

_”Admit it your a monster in his eyes... I bet if he saw your true form he'll run away forever...”_

_”... y- your right...probably...”_

_”Not probably Tommy my dear pet. I know I’m right now... if someone is here don’t let them see you, understood? Because I still have those precious disks able to burn them at any moment you misbehave."  
_

Tubbo has to cover his mouth to prevent the gasp from being heard, peeking around the corner to see Dream hugging Tommy, like a mother, ruffling his hair before leaving. Tommy stares at Dream leaving for a while before sniffling and crying while rubbing his tail. Tubbo wanted to come out of the invisibility potions but didn’t know how his best friend felt. Tommy seemed to only craft iron weapons and toys, never which worries Tubbo, he didn’t want to leave but could feel someone tugging him away towards the portal as the potion was running out. When they got to L’manburg he could see Ghostbur look like he wished to be alive to punch Dream. Philza looked the same, arms shaking with restraint. Tubbo sniffle and sobs.

”Wh- What was that...”

”Manipulation.”

”Alive- no I did that once...When I was insane I manipulated my little brother into thinking my own thoughts...”

”Wil... urgh! Shit man Tommy looked so scared.”

”he honestly did... h- how could this happen?”

”that what happens when you're with the manipulative bastard for three years... I should’ve visited him more...”

”Wil it isn’t just your fault...it’s ours as well.”

”He's right! But what do we do from here?”

”I want to be revived,” Wilbur says, looking at them seriously. Philza looked conflicted but nod, knowing Tommy needed his brothers. Tubbo looks between the two flinching when he heard a Quackity’s enraged voice carry over to them.

”TUBBO WHAT THE FU- what the fuck... why you crying.”

”Oh... Oh, no reason! I’m fine! I just escorted Philza to see my guardian farm! Wasn’t it great Phil!?”

”Heh yeah kid... anyways Imma head back to my house with Ghostbur. Oh if you need me Tubbo comes to the basement.”

”Got it!”

When Philza was out of sight, Quackity’s glare came back full force, making Tubbo freeze.

”Tell me the truth.”

”...Tommy...”

”Tommy? What about exile?”

”His breaking down... I let him be broken down Quackity.”

”Nonsense...obviously he's fine and much prefer being outcasted even though you said to Dream he could come back to L’manburg.”

”He never got the damn message Quackity!!” Tubbo shouts as he storms to the White House, not wanting Dream to know their conversation. He paces his office when he gets there, gripping his ram horns in deep frustration. Quackity watches it all with a shocked look —seeing instead of Tubbo he saw Schlatt— and clears his throat  
”what you mean he didn’t get the message? Dream obviously said he’d give it.”

”HE NEVER DID! His... His manipulating my best friend...you know what he said to my friend?”

”what.”

”that’s I saw him as a monster and if I saw his true form...like we saw Techno... I’d be afraid of him...”

”What!? What you mean true form!?”

”Are you serious...have you not seen the literal demon horns on his head? Or tail?”

”Dude there’s no demon-like features on him period...”

”oh right...argh...forgot only hybrids or seers could see a demon's feature.”

”Tubbo what you fucking talking about... there is no such thing as Demons... and Techno is just a fucking Boar hybrid!”

”No demon are real... I’ve seen them, lived with them, and know the mannerisms of a Demon.”

”your bullshitting.”

“Then lemme tell you... demons like Techno demand blood, born from the malice of war mostly... Wilbur is a demon of cunning nature, using words and tricks to gain the upper hand... how else would Fundy end up the way he is? And Tommy... Tommy is like their father the most... a master of the sky... but mostly he is the one who calms the others with his explosive energy...which use to cause him to teleport at random when he got too excited... and is maybe the most dangerous.”

” You're taking this too serious man...”

”Oh my fucking god! Come on!” Tubbo exclaims suddenly, grabbing Quackity’s Hand and a lens he hadn’t needed ever —even when Philza thought he was just a human child, telling him about demons— Pocketing it. He sees Fundy and grabs him making the half fox demon yelp as he was dragged to Philza’s house. Philza Looks up from the crafting table, raising an eyebrow.

”Hey grandpa! You know what’s going on?”

”No but I think I can guess... just give him the lens,” Philza says, resigned. He knows it was needed. Tubbo grimly nods while Quackity and Fundy look at the two with differing expressions, Fundy’s horrified, while Quackity’s was exasperated. Quackity’s Face only got worse when the lens was put in his hand.

”put to your eye.”

”Tubbo...”

”Quackity I swear put it to your eye now!”

”Okay okay! Whoa...”

Quackity sighs as he puts the lens on only to freeze as huge feathery wings engulf his view. He follows them to Philza who had antlers growing out of his head and through his bucket hat. It nearly made Quackity drop the glass lens before a hand that looked familiar grab his hand.

”Don’t drop that! Grandpa would be displeased.”

He turns to Fundy, seeing it was his hand that was holding the lens, except instead of his normal anamorphic fox look. He was a tall 15 years old, nearly as tall as Wilbur, having large red fox ears on top of his head, a human face staring down at Quackity, and further examination shows he has two tails instead of his normal one.

”What the absolute fuck!? Your Human!?”

”No! At least not to you mortals.”

”wait what!?”

”See I’m made by two different magic sources... my mother Sally is a fish hybrid...and I haven’t seen her since dad lost the election...I can only assume that she went back to raising hell on the sea... but my dad is where most of my genes come from...so people assume I’m an impossible miracle. But I can actually control flames called foxfire and my father's blood is why I constantly pull pranks!”

"Are... you kidding me?"

"Nope! So Phil, what is the situation with Wilbur?"

"Wait...Wilbur?"

"Dad?"

"Well, he..."

"I'm better Tubbo... But I will never forgive Dream for manipulating my little brother," Wilbur says, floating out of the water column to the basement, making Quackity gasp at the ethereal figure of Wilbur. Wilbur tenses up at the gasp, frowning and looking to see Quackity holding the lens to his face. He gave a sharp grin, chuckling at the look on his face.

"Bark bitch. But anyway I think there might be a way to revive me... We have to hurry if he does end up in his true form."

"What?! Why dad?"

"Techno hears the voices of the spirits of the nether and war...Tommy...Hears the higher voices of the end."

"Wait the end?!" Echos through the room as Quackity, Tubbo, and Fundy have different expressions.

"Yeah, The spirits of the end are more...mmm."

"They are colder and less likely to give mercy if you get on their bad side."

"Shit..."

"Tommy..." Tubbo softly says, watching the snow slowly float down onto the wooden docks of L'manburg.

* * *

Tommy shivers as he watches the rain, pattering onto the ground. It was freezing even though he was wearing his brother's coat, a wool blanket, even a fire next to him. He hugs his tail sniffling as he remembers the first time he and his brother hear the voices of two different spirits. How he and his brother fought and caused them both to get their first scars. He rubs the said scar cutting through his right eyebrow, sighing as he wonders if hearing those cold calloused voices were worth the madness he would know he could cause. Over the days he ends up storing away items in a hidden chest room, never letting Dream know about it when he came to burn his items, constantly praising him for his obeisance. A week later Dream comes out of the portal, smiling only to frown. Tommy was already prepared so he was confused about what Dream was frowning about until he looked at where Dream was looking, gasping at the hole to his hidden chest room.

"Tommy, what is that?"

"N- Nothing Dream!! don't mind it please!"

"Nothing huh...Let's see then," Dream says, walking over to the hole and going down, humming as he pulls out the items. Tommy was panicking as he knew Dream was angry, he didn't want this. When Dream came out he grabbed Tommy's shirt roughly, making him choke slightly.

"You been hiding things from me?"

"I... I, No!"

"Now we're lying huh..."

"I... I..."

"Hey, I have an idea... How about you get in the pit Tommy," Dream says while pulling Tommy to the pit, making the teen struggle in his grip, begging him to forgive him. He was dropped by the hole while Dream walk to Logstedshire, placing the TNT around it, not listening to Tommy's begging even when he came back to him, letting loose the flaming arrow. He held Tommy as he tries to rush forward, screaming as tears flow as his home blew up. Dream lets him fall onto his knees, while he went and blew up Tommy's tent.

"Tommy, darling you betrayed me," Dream says while coming up to Tommy, pulling out some kind of golden bracelets with small eyes of enders carved gems set into them, shining purple.

"I...I"

"Give me your wrists."

"M- My wrists? Why?!"

"Tommy, don't test me...give them to me now."

"I...Yes," Tommy sniffles as he holds out his wrists, feeling the bracelets clamp down on his wrists, seeming to meld into the flesh causing him to scream in agony. The pain continues to spread till it congregates in his head in the form of multiple voices, making his eyes widen in panic. He looks down at his hands seeing the pink human skin turn into gray scales, nails turning into long black tough chitin claws. He looks up at Dream with tears in his eyes when Dream grabs his chin roughly, chuckling.

"Look at you Tommy... such a monster... I bet you wish to kill me. But you can't, I own you my darling pet~"

"I...Y- You...why..." Tommy sobs as he's thrown down onto the ground, seeing his face. the Dark purple eyes, thin slits in the middle. His cheeks are covered in scales, while his ears are pointed like his eldest brother. They twitch as he hears Dream walk away, turning to the man who turns to him.

"You are banned from the nether and aren't allowed to ever have anything unless I say so... you understand!"

"Y- Yes!"

"Good, farewell Tommy darling~"

Tommy sniffles as he watches Dream step through the portal, after placing TNT down and lighting it. He flinches as the portal magic fade after the explosion, causing his tears to flow more, wailing while the voices realizing they had access to his grow louder.

_The ruler is back!_

_Why have you forsaken us! we aren't pleased._

_You must find the servant!_

"S- Servant?...what..."

 _Ranboo!_ The chorus of voices shouted in his head, making him flinch and shook his head sobbing, knowing there wasn't any point.

_Then big brother._

_Yes, yes!_

_Go to Techno, go to the tundra!_

"I..." He stammers as he gathers a bunch of blocks, building a rickety tower, sitting down, crying as he looks at the floor.

_Don't do it!_

_Go to your brother._

_you must go to the blood god. He'll protect you._

_Let them see the true powers of the end ruler._

"I... your right...no more weakness...N- Not after...This," Tommy says, pulling off his torn shirt and holding his brother's jacket in his arms, letting the shirt float down to the ground as his large wings unfurl, giving them a few test flaps before jumping off, letting the wind catch them, letting the voices guide him towards his brothers home, knowing he won't ever be able to show his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tubbo jolts as Ranboo rushes into the room, slamming the door against the wall. The sound causing all the people to turn to him. He was panting and gripping his head as he leans against the door.

"Do any of you know of this end ruler?? Like a cluster of voices suddenly invaded my head!"

"Oh fuck."

"Fuck."

"Grandpa? Dad?"

"What is it..."

"Tommy has awakened."

"What does that mean? Dad."

"It means he's in his true form."

Tubbo sucks in a breath, seeing the looks on both of the older men's faces grow dark. He then looks at Ranboo who was continuing to hold his head. He then rushes out, not heeding the calls from behind him. He knew he needed to see Tommy, heading into the nether and down the path that leads to Logstedshire, coming out to seeing a broken portal, craters pocketing the land. His thought's repeatedly screaming no.

"Tommy?! Tommy!!" Tubbo shouts, stopping only when he sees the tower and the tattered shirt on the ground, trying to hold back tears as he falls onto his knees, clutching the tattered shirt as he wailed.

"Oh god...please...please no!"

"Tubbo!?" He hears behind him, making him raise his head, looking as Ranboo and Fundy come out of the portal. Ranboo rushes over and sucks in a breath, green eye shifting purple before going back to green. Ranboo looks at the shirt before hugging Tubbo.

"We will find him. The end ruler is alive."

"How you know?"

"The uh voices... but they stopped after saying the end ruler was safe..."

"So they didn't tell you anything?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Damn it! I... I love him," Tubbo's eyes widen as he covers his mouth, looking up at the two seeing them both smile softly.

"We know... we'll get him back Mr president."

"Yeah, yeah we will," Tubbo says, clenching the shirt tightly, looking out into the sea.

* * *

Tommy lands outside of Techno's cottage, taking a shaky breath at the cold weather. He folds his wings again so he could put the jacket on. He looks inside and flinches, seeing his brother inside. He couldn't face his brother, but he also could hear Dreams voice in his head. He turns and heads into the forest. He stays out there in the woods for a week, gasping from the cold and feeling something wasn't right. The voices were shouting it, but they felt muted under the growing static and feverish illusions. The symptoms making him forgot what he wasn't ready to see. When he stumbles into the cottage, seeing that Techno and Dreams voice that whispers in his head. When he saw he wasn't there he relaxes and starts rummaging through the chest, taking out a random potion. He forgot his potion intolerant, downing the potion in an instant, which turned out to be a strength potion. He started to ransack his brother's home, taking equipment and other items. He couldn't focus as he starts to mine out a small cave under the basement. He wasn't aware the cave would be worse than being inside the cottage. When Techno came back, a few days later. He would frown at the sight of his front door being open. He walks in, seeing chests open. He frowns and goes down into the basement, looking around, seeing some stone with a large crack that wasn't there before. He squeezes his fingers into the crack, pulling up the slab of rock, listening to the voices.

_ Be careful _

_ Brother Techno! _

_ Healerblade! _

He was confused by the voices until he saw the hunched figure in the cave he found underneath. There was his youngest brother, cowering and begging for forgiveness. He could see that his brother didn't look good, jumping down. Up close was even worse, blacken cracked skin showing where his shirt was torn. His foot looks completely frostbitten. Overall he looked sick, making him frown in worry as the cells have started to die in the foot, and potions would only make the obvious sickness Tommy had worse. He curses his luck as he works on getting Tommy into his house, no matter how much he struggled. He first forces Tommy onto the table in his living room, inspecting him to the fullest, cursing when he got whacked by a wing out his tail. He eventually decided to give Tommy a potion of weakness, regretting it when his younger brother's skin turned into a more unhealthy shade. He took a closer look at his foot before rubbing the health potion on it, glad his brother didn't do something stupid that’d result in the loss of his foot. He would sigh once the check-up was finished and had Tommy drink milk slowly, trying to get him to stir. When he did, it was accompanied by jerky panicked movements, begging him to forgive him. Techno’s eye twitches when he hears this, knowing he would go out for blood someday soon.

”Toms. Toms focus.”

”W- What...”

”Your okay Toms.”

”N- No I’m not! I disobeyed Dream!”

”And Dreams been manipulating you.”

”I...” Tommy’s eyes widen as he thinks back on everything that happened since he got exiled, seeing that Techno— his basically near-insane brother— was right, he was being manipulated. he hated it. His eyes grew cold as the voices whispered in his head to join the blood god. But somewhere in the back was a small voice stating, he was weak and worthless.

”I want revenge...”

”So do I for what he did to you,” Techno says, eyes flashing red as his tusks elongate as his tan skin start to grow fur. The horns, which were normally hidden by his hair pushing out and curling around his ear, which was becoming like pig's ears and stopping as it was about to curl around them again. His mouth turning up into a wicked smirk as he punches his hand, gripping the fist.

”We will fuck him up good.”

* * *

Tubbo would sigh when he got back home in L'manburg. When he opens his office, expecting to just be able to sit down. But Quackity barges in, wearing what looks like a bloody apron. I stare at him with an exasperated look.

” You're not going after Techno.”

”How the fuck you know!?”

”Lucky guess...but we are not going after him as has he come to bother us at all since the blowing up of L’manburg!? No! So just leave him,” He says as he storms out, knowing Philza will want to be warned. He barges into Philza’s house, making the man jump, turning to him.

”Oh Tubbo mate! You scared me.”

”Sorry... But Quackity wants to go after Techno.”

”...seriously?”

”seriously.”

Philza lets out a loud groan, running his hands down his face. He turns to Tubbo opening his mouth only to shut it as the doorbell rang. He softly curses and pulls out the compass Techno given him and shoves it to Tubbo.

”Hide it.”

”Okay,” Tubbo says softly, as he shoves the compass into his pocket, looking up as Philza opens the door to reveal Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo on his doorstep. He frowns as Quackity shoves Philza aside without waiting for an invite to come inside, demanding him to tell them where Techno is.

”I won’t be telling you anything.”

”oh? Fine then... search the house!”

”What!? Quackity, you can’t do that! In fact, I forbid it!”

”Shut up Tubbo!”

Tubbo reels back at the harshness in Quackity's words, shaking till he felt Philza’s arm and wing wrap around him, making him relax. He watches when Quackity storms out of the house, slamming the door.

”Well that happened. Man Quackity is going slightly insane because he thinks Techno should be punished.”

”Ugh... Techno is in retirement.”

”Really?... do you think maybe he knows where Tommy is?”

Ranboo scratches his chin, realizing a few minutes later; everyone was staring at him for his statement. Tubbo’s eyes filling with hope at the prospect of Techno knowing where Tommy is. Philza groans, running his hand down his face.

”Call Wilbur... But we can’t let Quackity know.”

”Right!” Fundy smiles, rushing out to look for his dead father. Tubbo pulls out Techno’s compass, rubbing the glass of it and praying to find his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manipulative gets some attention.

Tommy looks around the blank space he finds himself in, seeing a figure in the distance. He slowly starts to walk too before running towards them, seeing Ranboo. He calls out towards him, causing him slowly turn. Tommy stops short, staring in horror at Ranboo's face; empty eyes staring down at him, trails of blood flowing from them. He lets out a scream as Ranboo reaches for him, causing him to back up into someone. He turns around, coming face to face with Dream.

"D- Dream?!"

"What are you doing here? Huh, Tommy?"

"Wh- What you mean...I- I didn't do anything?"

"You were trying to run with him!"

"N- No, I promise I was a good boy!"

Dream's mask seems to mock Tommy for that statement before Dreams hand hurtling for his face. He gasps as he opens his eyes, looking around the room, relaxing as he remembers his in his home. Tommy looks around the blank space he finds himself in, seeing a figure in the distance. He slowly starts to walk too before running towards them, seeing it's Ranboo. He calls out towards him, causing him slowly turn. Tommy stops short, staring in horror at Ranboo's face; empty eyes staring down at him, trails of blood flowing from them. He lets out a scream as Ranboo reaches for him, causing him to back up into someone. He turns around, coming face to face with Dream.

"D- Dream?!"

"What are you doing here? Huh, Tommy?"

"Wh- What you mean...I- I didn't do anything?"

"You were trying to run with him!"

"N- No, I promise I was a good boy!"

Dream's mask seems to mock Tommy for that statement before Dreams hand hurtling for his face. He gasps as his eyes shoot open, quickly looking around the room, relaxing as he remembers his in his brother's house. He groans as he realizes Dream still affects him. If he was remembering when Ranboo tried to get him away from where he been exiled too. Ranboo's face having been twisted to become a nightmare. He hops out of bed, pulling on his coat, which was enchanted to accommodate his wings while keeping him warm. He went outside, breathing in the cold air, making his throat slightly sting from it. He slowly fidgets with the compass around his neck, letting the tears fall as he remembers Tubbos face when banishing him from the home he created with his brother. Dreams words float through his head only to be drowned out by the voices.

_ You are safe. _

_ No more masked man. _

_ Trust in the blood god. _

_ Thou bring justice upon all who hurt you. _

He shook his head, sighing at the thought of hurting his friends. He couldn't do it; seeing Tubbo's face morph into fear isn't something he ever wants. Plus, it would make Dream right. He started to feel sick till a heavy hand clasps his shoulder, making him jump and turn. Techno was watching him with concern.

"You good Toms?"

"I- I am not... I still want to please Dream..."

"I know, Toms. It will take time to get his voice out of your head... So stop stressing..."

"I can't! I know he is right! Everyone hates me!"

Tommy freezes as he feels his eyes and face sting; he was crying. He wipes at his face as his brother hugs him, rubbing his back.

"No one hates you, Tommy... Yes, I might've caused your worse nightmares recently, but we all care for you... Me, Phil, and most definitely Wilbur... I mean, yeah, he's a ghost; but he raised you when Phil failed."

Tommy sniffles as he looks up at his brother, who smirks, showing off his tusks; It calmed him, making him feel more normal than ever. But he knew it wouldn't last and snuggle into his brother's warmth.

"Come on, let's get inside."

Tommy slowly nods as he was led inside, unaware of the audience of five.

* * *

Tubbo would fidget with the compass in his hands the whole time they walked across the nether. He was hoping to find Tommy at Technos place. He glances up when he sees Philza stopping in front of a portal, pulling out invisibility pots, and handing them to everyone.

"We don't know how Techno might react; if Tommy is there. We have to see how his mental state is."

"R- Right... I forgot he was a mess during..."

"Yeah," Phil says somberly before downing the potion. Tubbo looks around as he watches everyone follow suit, taking a deep breath before tipping the bottle back and drinking the potion. The first thing Tubbo notices was the cold, shaking, follows the footprints appearing in the snow. He stops as the cabin appears, seeing Tommy rushing out of the door. His dark purple eyes clouded with fear and uneasy, fidgeting a compass around his neck. The sight made Tubbo's heart clench with sadness that he let this happen. He was shocked when he heard Tommy say everyone hates him with so much conviction; that he actually believed that. Tubbo fists clench at the thought. When the two demons went back inside and out of earshot.

"I want to kill Dream."

"Don't we all Tubbo... Don't we all. But nothing we can do right now... let's just focus on reviving Wilbur."

"R- Right," Tubbo says, looking back at Techno's cabin as they head back towards the portal.

* * *

Dream would be staring at the man in front of him before slamming his fist on the desk.

"You are telling me that Tubbo was at Philza's house before you even got there?!"

"Y- Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Quackity... are you fucking serious?! I told you to kill Techno so, I have an advantage and that I'd get rid of Tubbo so you could step into power! Fuck," Dream screams and paces the room, occasionally glancing at the nervous man, who was fidgetting with his apron.

"Leave me."

"R- Right!"

Dream watches Quackity flee the room before going to a room in the back and step through the nether portal. He hums as he walks towards Logstedshire. He was excited to see his pet, Tommy. He actually didn't care for him, of course. But loved seeing the rebellious young demon seeing him as a father figure and needing his praise; it was a rush. He steps out of the portal, looking around for Tommy, only to frown as he sees the tower. He looks up, frowning even more under the mask. He looks around the island for a while before his lips pulled back into a sneer when he couldn't see Tommy anywhere. He was furious as Tommy wasn't where he was supposed to be. Turning back to the portal, he thinks of where the brat could've gone to, completely dismissing Technoblade due to the brother's fight in L'manburg. When he got back to his home, he calls up Punz.

"Punz."

"Dream? What can I do for you?"

"I want you to find Tommy...and get rid of Techno."

"Sure. But make sure you pay me, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it!"

Dream hung up before the other man could get another word in, thinking with satisfaction even if Tommy somehow manages to go against him. He would lose as the disks were gone. He drums his fingers against the desk once he sat down, once again wondering where his pet went.

* * *

Tubbo would stretch when he got back to L'manburg, where he could see Quackity waiting for them. Everyone glance at him as he straightens and walks over to Quackity.

"Where the fuck were you, Tubbo?"

"That's honestly none of your business, Quackity... Actually, I'm demoting you."

"What the fuck?! out of nowhere?"

"First of all, you tried to target Techno, and if I wasn't already in Philza's house and joined you... you'd have me put Phil on house arrest."

Quackity's mouth opens and closes, but before he could get a word in. Tubbo turns to Fundy and puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"I am appointing you as vice president."

"You fucking kidding?!"

"I am not."

Fundy looks ready to cry from joy while Quackity was fuming in silent rage before turning and leaving. Tubbo smiles, relieved after that. Philza pats his shoulder, Ranboo gives a thumbs up, Wilbur nodding with satisfaction.

"You are doing good, Tubbo. I'm proud of you as the old president."

"Awe, Thank you, Wilbur!"

"Of course...and son, show that corrupt jackass how much better you are."

"of course... but can I prank him as well?"

"yes."

Tubbo sighs as both fox demons gave each other matching smirks. He had a bad feeling for Quackity. Although he couldn't make himself care. He turns to look towards the portal, praying that the bad feeling he had on their way back from Techno's never came true.


End file.
